


Bath Day

by QueenCommander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Sendak, Commissioned Work, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCommander/pseuds/QueenCommander
Summary: Baby Sendak doesn't want a bath





	Bath Day

"Sendak~" His mother called out, looking around the house for him. "Mother has a surprise for you~"

 

She ducked her head under a table hoping to find him there. But there wasn't anyone there.

 

She hummed to herself in thought before her large ears picked up a small noise that almost sounded like a giggle of sorts.

 

She grinned before quietly making her way to the nearby closet and opened it. "Gotcha!"

 

Sendak squealed before attempting to make a break for it, but didn't get far before being caught by his mother, making him break into more laughter.

 

His mother pulled his small but heavy body up to her face and began to pepper him with kisses. "You'll never outwit me Snowball."

 

Sendak squealed with laughter and attempted to escape once more, but his little arms and claws had no effect against his mother. So he eventually gave up.

 

His mother laughed at his actions and began taking him to another room. The bath room.

 

Once Sendak saw the tub of water, he began to struggle again. He did  _ not _ want a bath. Not today.

 

But his efforts were useless, for once his mother closed the door, there was no escape. Or so she thought Sendak had no escape.

 

Once down on the ground, Sendak began looking for means of escape. Anything would do if it meant no bath. That's when he found it.

 

"Okay Sendak, bath time." His mother turned to grab for him once the bath was finally ready, only to realize that he was gone. "Sendak?"

 

After some searching, she noticed that the ventilation grate had been pulled off the wall. "Sendak!" She shouted in frustration.

 

Sendak giggled as he crawled through the vents towards the other end of the vents. He had finally outsmarted his mother.

 

Except he didn't realize how slow his getaway and that his mother's reach was longer than he thought. He squeaked as she grabbed his ankle and pulled him back.

 

"Get back here you little rascal," she grunted. She grinned once he was out and being held upside down by his ankle. "Nice try. You're getting a bath mister."

 

Sendak began to cry, not wanting to take a bath at all. He didn't need one, he was fine!

 

His mother maneuvered her arms to hold him upright. "Sendak, this is for your own good. And I was going to give you a special treat when you were done, but if you keep crying you won't get anything."

 

Immediately, Sendak stopped his crying and perked his ears up. "Snooffles?"

 

"Well you'll have to be good and take a bath to find out, now won't you?" She smiled softly and kissed his head. "I promise you'll be okay."

 

Sendak nodded and looked down at the water as he was set in it. It really wasn't as bad as he thought, especially when his mother began to wash him. It actually felt nice.

 

Once he started to relax, the bath was over. Now he didn't want to leave it, gripping into the edge when his mother pulled him out.

 

His mother laughed at him. "Come on now Sendak. Don't you want a Snooffle?"

 

Sendak looked up at his mother and let go, allowing her to lift him up. "Snooffles?"

 

She smiled softly and grabbed a towel to wrap him in. "Yes. You've been a good boy, so you get a Snooffle."

 

Sendak became excited as they moved towards the kitchen, reaching up as his mother grabbed a Snooffle. Once in his hands, he bit into the fluffy white fruit with a crunch.

 

His mother then took him took the window bay where he could look out at the brewing snowstorm. "Keep a eye out for your papa for me," she said, kissing his head before turning to walk away.

 

Sendak nodded and munched on his fruit as he looked out the window, content and clean.


End file.
